


Little Love

by hoe4stark



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 13:40:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16833730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoe4stark/pseuds/hoe4stark
Summary: Snippets of Tony and Peter's life together as they raise their little bub.





	1. Little Love

They had started talking about kids pretty much as soon as the rings were exchanged. The reception was all shared whispers of the life and family they were going to build together. Peter having a certain knack for caring for children and Tony having such an intense love for Peter that he couldn’t help but long for a mini version of their love running through their home.

They started out with finding a young woman by the name of Amie who would be willing to carry their baby (and contribute her own egg to the cause) for a compensation large enough, she could pay off her student loans. Though when it came time to decide the donor, they couldn’t. They didn’t want to know who the biological father of their little love was. Tony found an artificial insemination center willing to combine the sperm of the two before impregnating their surrogate. 

But now, now. Peter’s leg is bouncing on the floor of the waiting room while he gnaws at his left thumb, Tony gripping his right hand in a tight squeeze. 

“Tony, we’ve been waiting for this for so long.” Peter whispered out, throat tight and eyes glassy. 

“I know it Pete, we’re gonna be parents by the end of today.” Tony chuckles out, eyes still beaming with disbelief at how close they are to meeting their baby.

It feels like they’ve been waiting for hours, being kicked out of them delivery room once it was time for Amie to push. 

Peter’s nails are bitten raw and Tony swears he’s run his hand through his hair a million times when the nurse finally comes into the waiting room. 

“It’s time.” 

They rush to the room, Amie already having been cleaned up and tucked under her blankets to sleep. Peter makes his way to the warming cot with Tony trailing closely behind and his heart clenches in his chest at the tiny human waving his fists around while nurses fuss around him. Once clothed and swaddled, a nurse hands the cooing bundle to Peter who immediately turns to look at his husband with tears in his eyes.

“It’s our baby. This is our baby, Tony.” Peter whispers out in awe, feeling Tony’s arms come to wrap around the two of them. 

Tears prick at Tony’s eyes as his vision falls on the love of his life holding their son. Their baby is perfect. He’s got a full head of hair swirling around his head in little tufts and wide brown eyes gazing up at his parents.

Peter sniffles before speaking up to the little life in his arms. “I’m your papa, baby, and that’s daddy and we love you so so much already.” Peter’s letting out joyous sobs and Tony reaches out to wipe a tear from Peter’s face before planting a kiss over his cheek.   
Peter soon shuffles the bundle over to Tony who holds their son in close to his chest. The baby starts letting out quiet cries. 

“Already not liking daddy.” Tony laughs, rocking the baby back and forth and giving him firm pats to his backside. The baby quiets quickly, closing his eyes and settling into a peaceful sleep in Tony’s arms. 

Tony had never thought that he could feel a love so deep, but holding their little baby for the first time made a new swarm of warmth enter his chest. He finds himself completely smitten with the little movements that their son makes in his sleep and the little whines that fall from his lips. Tony sat for ages, cradling their baby as Peter hugged over his shoulders, brushing his fingers over their little boy’s chubby cheeks. 

“Thank you.” Tony whispered to Peter. 

“For what, Tony? We had an equal part here, lovie.” Peter smiled back at the man.

“Thank you for giving me love, and a family. I never thought I would have either of these things and you’ve given me everything I could’ve ever wanted. I love you.” Tony felt tears trailing down his cheeks again at the overwhelming emotions. 

“I love you too, Tony. Already know you’re gonna be the best dad there ever was.” Peter whispered, pressing a gentle kiss to Tony’s temple.


	2. Little Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Upset baby+upset Peter=nurturing Tony

The first few days of Tony’s business trip had gone great. Peter had been at home with the two week old baby and other than a few little spitup incidents, everything was running smoothly. Tony’s flight was originally supposed to land at 2 o’clock but after an apologetic phonecall from Tony, Peter learned that there had been a delay- his next flight not planning to land until 8pm. 

The screaming starts at 6pm. Peter tries everything. He tries sitting down and rocking their little bub, tries standing up to bounce him around in his arms. Peter tries feeding him, tries burping him, checks his diaper time and time and time again and he just can’t figure out what he’s doing wrong. Peter’s bouncing the wailing baby in his arms when he feels his own tears gather in his eyes. 

“M’sorry you got such a bad papa, sweetheart. You deserve the best daddy and I’m so bad at this.” Peter’s crying and patting the little honey on the bottom as he tries and tries and tries to figure out what was going on. “I shouldn’t be this bad at this. I should know what you need and I don’t and I’m such a bad parent.” Peter starts letting out small sobs as his emotions intensify, but he never lets the bouncing stop. 

When Tony arrives, he walks in to one of the most heartbreaking scenes he’s ever laid eyes on. The love of his life is rocking himself back and forth in their glider while sobbing out “shh-shh you’re okay, I’m sorry honey, m’so bad at this” and their little baby letting out pained cries. 

“Peter, honey.” Tony murmurs, stepping closer to the younger boy and pulling their baby out from the sobbing boy’s arms. 

“I’m-*gasp* so-o *gasp* bad at this.” Peter’s cries rip out from his chest as he buries his face into his hands. “He’s been cry-ing for hours and I-I can’t even figure out what he needs.” Peter’s eyes are red and puffy, his cheeks swelling up and shining with his tears. 

Tony takes his time looking over anything their baby could need. Any tag that could be scratchy or any fabric that’s just too rough when he gets down to the little socks covering their bub’s feet. He tugs the sock from the tiny foot and his eyes immediately dart to the purple toe on his left foot. 

“Oh honey, it’s a hair tourniquet. Hair gets into the fabric during the laundry run and sometimes they can loop around a little toe.” He gently unwraps the strand from the tiny toe and the baby quiets almost instantly. Peter, on the other hand, isn’t so easily soothed. 

“My baby was in pain and I didn’t even do anything to help hi-im. I’m such a bad papa, I’m never gonna be good at *gasp* thi-is.” Peter’s chest starts aching again, his breaths coming out in sharp gasps as his crying turns hysterical. Tony quickly lowers their baby into his cot and scoops Peter up into a firm hug. Peter buries his sobs in Tony’s chest while Tony rubs circles over his back. 

“You’re not a bad papa, honey. You didn’t know what was going on.” Tony murmurs into Peter’s hair.

“He was in pain for hours and I couldn’t even help him. Didn’t know how to- but you show up and find it immediately and help him and you’re just such a good dad and I’m just the dumb one.” Peter’s crying has fallen to sniffles, his fists curling up in Tony’s shirt. 

“You are not a bad papa, honey. You just watched him for four whole days without my help at all. You’re amazing, honey. You make me so proud every single day and I love you so much.” 

“He was hurting and I didn’t even help him, he knows that you help and that I can’t take care of him.” 

“Pete, sweetie, this stuff happens. You didn’t mean for him to be hurting, you just didn’t know what was hurting and that’s okay. He’s not going to remember this day and he’s not going to see you as a bad father.” 

Tony sways the sniffling boy in his arms until his breathing finally calms down and holds him closer to his chest than usual when they fall asleep that night.


End file.
